Twin Fate
by LordAlexander74
Summary: After her supposedly dead father came to her in a dream, Kora and her dragon Vidofnir travel to Alagaesia to discern his true fate. This is a sequel to my other fanfic, Evil Lives On.


Authors note: For those of you wondering about The Keeper of Souls, I will continue it when I get to a certain point in this story. I hope you all will like this one, I found that writing out sections as they come to me makes them seem a lot more "juicier" (for lack of a better term) and more lively. Please read and review, I'm sure you'll enjoy this.

-------------------------------

Chapter 1: To a New World

-------------------------------

_Two young brown-haired kids ran along the sun-stroked beach, laughing happily. The boy was holding his sister by her hand, while two ruby dragon hatchlings glided along behind them. As the group rounded a large rock, they saw a young man standing with his arms outstretched. The kids cried out, then leapt into their fathers arms, hugging him with love. The little dragons also jumped onto the man, but caused all of them to topple over onto the sand. The kids rolled off their father, but still stayed close to him, hugging the dragonets and laughing heartily._

The dream floated out of her mind like pollen wafting in the breeze. Kora stirred, then sat up and leaned against the wall, massaging her head.

_Father_ she thought, getting out of bed and making her way to her dressing room. She came out dressed to fight, with her riding boots and pants strapped on tight and a light leather shirt covering her upper body. Enchanted mesh gloves studded with shards of her dragon's egg covered her hands and arms. These, along with the sword hanging at her waist, were specially crafted by her father Alex and given to her on her 15th birthday. The gloves were enchanted to absorb very strong blows, and not much could penetrate the shell of a dragon's egg.

And on the right hand glove, a unique jewel was set in its palm. This jewel was known as the Fire Eye, and was forged from the fires of Vidofnir's heart. It was given to Kora by him as a symbol of his devotion to her. The Fire Eye could summon the flames of Vidofnir Fireheart even if the dragon was far away. Kora treasured this jewel like her dear dragon Vidofnir.

_I know you're still alive, father_ thought Kora, feeling her way along the wall to where her dragon slept. _And I know where to find you, ever since you and Thanatos came to me in that dream._

Kora passed by the door which led to her brother's room, being careful not to make any loud noises, and ended up in the large cubby in which Vidofnir slept.

"Rest easy, love" she whispered, scratching behind her sleeping dragon's ears. "We're going to have a hard time ahead of us."

She turned and walked straight to the massive door which opened to reveal a cliff overlooking the royal valley. Kora pulled back the curtain and opened the door, allowing the bright golden sun to flow into her room. She walked ahead carefully and sat on the cliff's edge, looking in the direction of the sun. It didn't bother her, unlike her friends and family, and she so enjoyed basking in its warmth.

Back in the room, a well-rested Vidofnir stretched his limbs and yawned, with a small trickle of flame escaping his mouth. He clambered out and squinted as his eyes got used to the morning sun. The ruby dragon sighed, and then lightly placed his head on his riders shoulder. Kora smiled and embraced her lifelong friend, with whom she has been with since she was a young child. Vidofnir lifted his head and raised Kora up then sent her a mental image of her small backpack and two amulets.

"Can't believe I almost forgot those" she said smiling and thanking her friend for the reminder by rubbing his cheek. Just inside her room, the backpack, filled with basic survival supplies like food and a knife, laid upon the amulets given to Kora and Vidofnir by their parents. Kora picked hers up and held it fondly to her chest, remembering when it was received from her father on her 10th birthday. The amulet was not too thick, and was modeled after Vidofnir. The dragon was clutching an orb which changed color depending on the mood of its wearer. Kora tied it around her neck and tucked it in her shirt, then put on her backpack and picked up the large amulet that was Vidofnir's.

This particular amulet could be strapped onto a dragon's chest and it adjustable, depending on the size of whoever wore it. It was modeled after the royal insignia of Vidofnir's ancestors. Kora walked out and climbed upon her dragon friend's back, bringing the top two straps of his amulet with her. She could easily maneuver on Vidofnir's back, for the ruby dragon shared his mother's lack of spines and his father Thanatos' thick plated scales, which covered the front of him from chin to tail. His face showed his mother Alvara's smooth features and sparkling eyes, with his fathers striking horns sprouting from the back of his head.

Vidofnir raised his head so Kora could easily tie the amulet to his neck. Then she looped the bottom straps and made sure they were secure, sot he amulet covered the base of Vidofnir's neck and the top of his chest. Kora sat down at the base of his neck and locked her legs around it. Her dragon, as well as most others, preferred not to wear saddles when humans rode them, for dragons didn't like such restrictions.

_We are not animals, to be saddled up and commanded at your races whim._ decided Vidofnir's grandfather a long time ago, just after humans started their colony on the dragon's world. Over the years, quite a few dragons consented to bear humans on their backs, though they refused to have saddles, and Vidofnir was no different. They gazed toward their brother's room as Kora said

"I'm sorry, Kalas. This is something we must and will do alone."

Then Vidofnir fell off the cliff, and began flying away from their home. The ruby dragon flew around the lake where his and Kora's families had spent so much time together.

_Those good times will return_ mentioned Kora, leafing through those fond memories. _Our fathers must be alive…_

Vidofnir sent a quick wave of agreement through his riders mind, and flew in a southwesterly direction. Their destination was the crystal caves of Zanaris. He was a powerful magician who had recently discovered a safe and reasonably accurate form of teleportation. Kora and Vidofnir had been meeting with Zanaris for a long time, to plan their journey in secret. They did not want to worry their mothers and brothers, nor did they want their family to prevent them from going, so they told no one of this journey but themselves and Zanaris. Vidofnir landed resolutely on the cliff, and wandered into the massive cavern of pure crystal.

_Welcome, younglings_ announced the massive amethyst dragon, who was sitting on a ledge high above the arrivals.

"_I take it everything's all set?"_ asked Kora after a quick greeting.

_Aye_ replied Zanaris. _I'm assuming you want to leave now?_

"_Yes"_ replied Kora as Vidofnir nodded.

_Then let us…_

"WAIT!"

Kora and Vidofnir looked up to see Lyn sitting on her dragon queen Alvara's back at the entrance to the cavern.

"Mother…" whispered Kora, as the two dragons walked up to each other. Zanaris watched the scene passively, not wanting to intrude.

"Kora" said Lyn, still aggrieved over Alex's supposed death.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I must do" replied Kora with a touch of reluctance.

"You carry your father's spirit…"

Alvara extended her neck and laid it along her son's while Lyn embraced her daughter.

"Go and be strong, dear Kora. But promise us that you will come back alive."

"We will, mother" assured Kora, smiling and rubbing her mother's cheek, which was stained with tears. The dragons let go of each other, then Vidofnir leapt into the amethyst-covered tunnel. Lyn and Alvara backed off and watched with apprehension as Zanaris prepared the spell that would send Kora and Vidofnir to where their father's were. The walls of the tunnel crackled with energy as their bodies rose. Then they were forced forward down the tunnel, where a flash of light met them. Then they were gone, leaving their mothers alone with Zanaris.

_Do not worry, they are strong and will return_ he said, leaping down from his ledge. Lyn and Alvara nodded, then turned to exit the cave.

"_Be well, my children."_

-------------------------------

_O dear sister of mine_

_Ever since that dream about father_

_You've been acting differently than usual_

_What are you planning, Kora?_

_I love our father as well_

_And was greatly saddened by his death_

_But ever since that dream_

_You've closed up, and don't talk about it much_

_Then this morning, you and mother were gone_

_Where did you go, Kora?_


End file.
